


[SMDM]独占欲

by chattt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 20:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18532891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chattt/pseuds/chattt
Summary: 斯科皮不小心看到德拉科和劳德在啪啪啪，他脸上笑嘻嘻，心里MMP发扬“不要怂，就是干”的精神，终于有一天斯科皮干掉了老伏的故事





	[SMDM]独占欲

**Author's Note:**

> 斯德！斯是斯科皮的斯！  
> 斯科皮·马尔福x德拉科·马尔福(这个西皮中文简称竟然也是斯德呢！斯德可真是个广义词)  
> 欢脱吐槽文，ooc瞩目！一个切开黑的斯科！  
> 附带的 ~~用来推动剧情的~~ 伏德好像有辆隐形车  
> 设定德拉科和阿斯托利亚结婚了(不是真爱靴靴)后来她在斯科皮小时候去世了

德拉科有一条小尾巴。

不，这并不是在暗示德拉科是个魔法生物比如龙什么的，他是个正经的纯血巫师。

修正一下，德拉科有一条黏人的小尾巴——斯科皮。

 

当斯科皮还是个裹着尿布的婴儿时，他就热衷抓着德拉科亮晶晶的头发(斯科皮：爷爷的头发没有爸爸的亮！卢修斯表示有话要说)黏着他不放。

这一习惯一直保持到了他能跑能跳，他依然热衷于挂在德拉科身上。

 

幸好德拉科不需要外出工作，只是偶尔出门时要花好长时间安抚斯科皮。包括并不限于交代时间地点人物等等，德拉科有时在想到底谁是父亲谁是儿子啊！

不过等他回家时就看到一只委屈巴巴的斯科瞬间鲜活的向他跑来，一扫刚才的不开心，重新变成了一块蜜糖。

可能一个人呆在庄园有些寂寞吧，德拉科心软了。

 

德拉科默默叹气总觉得自己缺乏作为父亲的威严。

于是晚上斯科皮抱着小枕头哒哒哒跑来要求一起睡。

明明已经表达过“斯科皮你已经是个大孩子了要学习自己独立睡觉了”但还是不幸败在儿子睁大眼睛一脸祈求的小眼神里，他刚立下的“要当一名严肃的父亲”溃败了。

 

好在斯科皮是个乖巧听话的小孩子，并不像他小时候那样调皮，除了坚持当一条小尾巴外。

 

当然以上都不是重点，他们只是(作者)强行描述斯科皮从小就很有占有欲罢了。

 

就在斯科皮以为生活会这样 ~~岁月静好~~ 平淡的过下去时，有一天庄园来了一个黑头发红眼睛的男人。

 

无论斯科皮怎么撒娇打滚卖萌的表示要呆在书房安静的看书，不会影响他们讨论“大人间的事情”时，德拉科都会直接面无表情把他丢出去，并“咔”的锁上门。

虽然魔法界有“阿拉霍洞开”这样方便的开锁咒，即使斯科皮能清晰复述该魔法的运行原理并有一个规范的操作，这也无法掩盖他还是个小巫师，一个没有魔杖的小巫师这一悲惨事实。

于是他把耳朵贴在门上，试图听一听。  
里面一片寂静。  
可恶！是静音咒！

他决定讨厌这个长相奇怪的叔叔。

 

从那天开始，这个奇怪的叔叔就经常来他们家。德拉科会找一百个理由支开斯科皮。

斯科皮非常不开心。  
他觉得他的父亲被抢走了。

这天，他不高兴地路过书房，之前父亲说好陪他做功课，被这个突然跑来的讨厌的家伙破坏了。

不过，这是什么声音？  
有重物拍打发出的啪啪声。

他们忘记下静音咒了！  
会不会也忘记锁门了呢？

他踮起脚尖，悄悄靠近房门。

门果然没锁！梅林保佑可爱的小巫师！斯科皮内心尖叫，手却很稳的悄咪咪打开了一条缝。

他看到他们姿势奇怪，好像在打架？

聪明如斯科皮，一瞬间也茫然了。毕竟他年纪还小，很多小朋友还不宜知道的事情德拉科也遵循旧例。

斯科皮呆愣了一下，思考要不要跑上前去拉架。 ~~如果可能偷偷帮父亲多打几下这个坏人~~

 

这时的劳德已经看到门口处的斯科皮了。

他并不喜欢这个小鬼。

虽然长得挺可爱，听卢修斯说长得和德拉科小时候一模一样，但也就仅限于长相了。

他感受到了同类的味道，虽然被眼前的小崽子掩饰得很好。

有次他不经意的事后跟德拉科提了一下，平时小猫咪一般温顺的德拉科瞬间变身喷火龙，为此他连吃了一个月的闭门羹。

这家子儿控都过于可怕，提出点小小建议都会被如此无情对待，可怕。

我为什么要操心这些！我又不打算当他的继父！劳德如是想。

 

此时的德拉科被劳德环抱着，他把头靠在对方的肩膀上，嘴巴不时狠狠咬一下他的脖子，作为报复。

因此他没有看到门口的人。

带着恶趣味，劳德用力顶了顶，抱起德拉科，让他可以面朝门口。

被刺激到的德拉科狠狠咬了对方一口，才把呻吟声压了下去。他睁开被生理性泪水充斥的眼睛，正准备怒斥身下人。

他对上了斯科皮跟他如出一辙的灰蓝眼睛。

 

德拉科被儿子看到他们在啪可以说是非常害羞了同时又觉得尴尬以及被人看到的过度刺激使他就这样射了。

虽然他认为以斯科皮的年纪应该还不是很明白他们在干什么。

但还是好尴尬……

唯一庆幸的是今天他们没脱衣服就开始了，他快速打量了一下自己，没有什么不该露出的部位露出来。

随意用“这是大人间的游戏，你还小还不需要了解”为理由，劳德打发了斯科皮出去，挥手一个锁门咒，在德拉科的耳边厮磨着：“你刚才一瞬间可是夹得非常紧呢！有这么刺激？

德拉科决定接下来两个月马尔福庄园会关闭飞路，开启反幻影移形和反门钥匙功能。

 

斯科皮受到了一万点伤害。

父亲从来没在他面前露出过那样的表情呢！

斯科皮也想要父亲开心~

那么需要了解很多，比如他们到底在干什么，又比如那个长相奇葩的人的信息。

 

斯科皮跑去打听LV相关。

他选择了去问他的爷爷卢修斯和曾爷爷阿布拉克萨斯。

毕竟再往前的先辈们表示they don't know him. 

 

阿布拉克萨斯的画像一脸痛心疾首。

从他的废话中斯科皮总结出LV年轻时帅得惊天动地，然后这人一时想不开给自己持续进行了若干次整容手术， ~~可谓真实版的“少年长相靠父母，中年长相靠自己”代表人物了。~~ 至少在他记忆里的劳德虽然残了但没有残到现在这模样。

斯科皮 ~~从阿布两个小时的交谈中~~ 总结了一下，就是曾爷爷说的基本都是废话，一句重点也没有，以后不要来问他相关问题了。(另资深外貌协会终生成就会员鉴定完毕)

 

斯科皮又跑去问卢修斯。

不幸的卢修斯先生此时已经成为画像啦！( ~~我这么快乐的语气做什么！~~ )

他听完斯科皮的问题，陷入深深思考。结论就是告诉他，离那个人远点。

斯科皮发现爷爷可能知道些什么，就用甜甜的语气天真的描述了下他所看到的成年人的游戏。

可怜的卢修斯！他的画像开始簌簌往地上掉颜料。

很久很久之后，他努力平复了心情，告诫斯科皮这种游戏对小孩子的眼睛不好，你以后看到他们在一起就躲得远远的。顺便把德拉科给我叫过来。

 

之后发生了什么斯科皮不知道，他被赶来的父亲赶去读书了。

不过后来他偷偷溜过来观察，发现卢修斯的画像上颜料更稀少了。

 

虽然被长辈们转移了话题，但斯科皮非常聪明呀！他选择从书里找答案！

即使德拉科曾经大规模收拾过一遍藏书室，把少儿不宜观赏，有高深黑魔法的危险书籍另外收藏了起来。

但斯科皮经过不懈努力，还是从一位祖先的日记/手札里找到了答案。 ~~(阿布：谁叫我？)~~

马尔福家祖传的特点，比如热爱小钱钱啦，闪亮亮的头发啦(无论妻子是什么发色，就算是黑发呢生出来依旧是金发的绝对统治基因)，儿控父控啦，妻奴啦 ~~(@卢修斯☜这是个典型)~~ ，普遍情况下的怂属性 ~~(阿布：谁又叫我！？☜这是个反例)~~ ，最不为人知的，是他们一家都是灵魂画手！ ~~(哈利·救世主·波特：这点我可以作证！)~~

斯科皮耐心的把充满着自我吹捧浮夸的文辞修饰中，结合不应该出现在这里的糟糕手绘插画 ~~(阿布：德拉科你是怎么教育儿子的！)~~ ，增长了很多超前的知识。

 

知识增长的同时，斯科皮的独占欲也蹭蹭上升。每次在父亲看不到的地方，斯科皮从不介意多甩几个眼刀给老伏。

斯科皮：如果眼神能杀人，你早就死了几万次了！

老伏表示情绪稳定。被甩眼刀什么的，他表示小意思啦！他还不是好好的活在这里~

斯科皮意识到孩子气的眼刀毫无卵用后，继续沉迷于学习，试图通过读书获取力量，寻找打倒敌人的完备方法。  
~~(阿不思·波特：我的室友为什么总是沉迷于读书！我难道不可爱吗ớ ₃ờ和我一起玩鸭！)~~

 

终于万事具备了，斯科皮顺利得偷偷干掉了老伏。

~~劳德·我就这么死了·飞离死亡：这和说好的剧本不一样啊！作者出来挨阿瓦达！~~

~~某：这位阁下，你走错片场啦！这场只是客串一下啦！您接戏前没看到封面硕大的斯德么？看下面还有行小字，写得也是SMDM啦！能吃到好吃的小龙您还有什么不满意么~~

~~劳德：……~~

 

斯科皮曾经设想过一整张羊皮纸，关于如果伏地魔死了，德拉科可能会有的反应。并针对可能出现的每一种情况作出详尽分析，给出多套综合性解决方案。

出乎他的意料，德拉科情绪十分稳定。

这就非常棘手了，这是可能性里最后一条“其他”，因为他想不出来他罗列了那么多可能性之后还有他没想到的，只是为了完整才随意添加的etc.成功难住了他。

斯科皮·暗中观察·马尔福：这要怎么搞！

德拉科·交友失败导致被动性接受人格·马尔福：我就看看，不说话。

每天都很憋屈，把计划书里每一种可能性都梦到过了的斯科皮欲求不满。他已经不是当年那个有点小豆丁啦！时间这把杀猪刀，他都已经霍格沃茨毕业啦！

 

某天清晨，早餐桌。

德拉科：“你怎么还不结婚？”

斯科皮：“？？？”十脸懵逼

 

这是一个重大错误。  
我不可能在还没有一个未婚妻的情况下结婚。  
我没有一个未婚妻。  
我还没有一个可订婚的女孩。  
我甚至都没有一个女朋友。  
程序上应该是这样没错的！  
但我甚至都不喜欢女孩子！

斯科皮的脑内发出高速运转的声音。

 

他无法想象马尔福庄园里可能会出现一个女孩，他只希望能和父亲快乐的生活在一起，这就足够了。

等等！会不会是父亲想要给我找一个继母？  
不！我才干掉了上一个强大的障碍！这是我的领地！我不允许！

 

斯科皮决定在事情无法回旋之前打一记直球。

 

“父亲，我有喜欢的人了。”

他看到德拉科原本面无表情的脸上有了一丝笑意。

“我不确定我喜欢的人会不会喜欢我，我不知道该怎么办。”

他试探着，不确定他的父亲对他的性取向有什么看法。

“唔，我想想。”父亲似乎觉得这很有趣，脸上浮现出一股恶作剧的神态。

“大概是强吻吧！如果对方喜欢你自然就能在一起了，被拒绝还可以说是在开玩笑。”

父亲看起来经验很丰富的样子，斯科皮看着沉浸在自己回忆里突然兴高采烈起来的德拉科，觉得十分心塞。感觉自己正经思考的事情，就这么被决定了可还行？

 

德拉科还沉浸在少年时代种种恶作剧，等他回神，他发现被自己儿子压在了餐桌上。

他瞪圆了眼睛。

迎接他的是斯科皮强势的吻。

然后拉灯。

 

事后。

“下次不要在餐厅。”德拉科扶着他被桌子咯得有些疼痛的腰，说道。

一旁正沉浸在成功的喜悦冒着傻气的斯科皮下意识的回了句“下次？”

“那就没有下次了。”德拉科瞪了蠢蠢的斯科皮一眼，转身扶着腰走了。

蠢蠢的斯科皮没有继续犯傻，他殷勤的跑过去，边走边替父亲按摩起腰来。

毕竟，猫要顺着毛捋啊。

end

德拉科怎么和老伏搞上的我不知道，反正不是重点~

至于为什么战后老伏还活着，我也布吉岛。这更不是重点啦~~~和这篇主旨是斯德的文没有一毛钱关系。  
(德拉科：破特！出来挨打！哈利：人在家中坐锅从天上来！)

**Author's Note:**

> 罪恶的黑手伸向了孙世代。  
> 想找一找开车的感觉连续三篇DMSM真实劝退怒肝完了这个脑洞。  
> 然后，我好了，我的良心不会痛了
> 
> 本质是自带干粮求文！斯德(斯科皮的斯)有中文文吗？写这个西皮的太太们都在哪里玩耍？是我搜索的姿势清奇还是这是一个连圈都凑不出来的超冷西皮？


End file.
